Samoans
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Aveoleala is the newest WWE Diva and is Samoan. She is the sister of Umaga Fatu. She learns the hard way that Umaga has changed and has become more violent. The pairing will be decided a little bit later in the story. Please review..... on hold


Samoans

Summary: Umaga's sister comes to the WWE. She inducts her cousins the Wild Samoans at The induction ceremony 2007. She learns the hard way of what her brother does two days later. What happens when someone has to come and save her?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Name: Aveolela Fatu

Born: July 29, 1980

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Other Information

Shawn Michaels and Hunter are going to be younger in this story just to make it fit in a little bit better as the age wise thing.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1

Not What I Wanted to Know

Aveoleala met up with her Uncle Afa Anoa'i and Uncle Sika Anoa'i. "Hey Uncle Afa and Uncle Sika."

Sika and Afa looked up at her.

"Aveoleala." Said Sika.

"Good to see the two of you here together." she said smiling.

"It is good to see you too Aveoleala." said Afa.

"Where is Eddie?" asked Sika.

"He changed his name to the Samoan bulldozer Umaga."

"Oh he did, did he. Well I think we are going to have to have a long talk with him."

"No please Uncle Sika everything will go wrong."

"Aveoleala what is going on?" asked Afa.

"Nothing. Let's just go inside."

The three of them went inside of the induction ceremony place.

"I'll be right back Uncle Sika and Afa." said Aveoleala walking towards Vince McMahon. "I am here Mr. McMahon."

"Ah Miss Fatu it is good to see you." Said Vince shaking her hand.

"It is good to be here Mr. McMahon."

"You are on in about one hour."

"Thank you for letting me know Mr. McMahon."

He nodded his head and watched the young woman go in her own direction.

Aveoleala walked towards the stage and watched carefully until it was time for her to go up onto the stage and talk about her two favorite Uncles. She saw Jim Ross take the stage.

"Now for the next person the only female Samoan to be in Wrestling At this time please welcome Miss Aveoleala Fatu." said Jim Ross.

Aveoleala walked out and went towards the stage. She took Jim's place. She took a deep breath. "I go way back with the next two inductees of the class of 2007. They taught me and my brother well in the sport of wrestling. They said there was more to life for them at least. They've gone off and did some better things. Now I would like to announce at this time The Wild Samoans Afa and Sika Anoa'i."

Afa and Sika came out and hugged her.

"We remember when we were working with the WWE everything was going just fine. Of course with our niece to carry on the legacy as well as our nephew Umaga Fatu we are very happy about this." said Sika.

With that said Sika and Afa joined their niece Aveoleala at the side of the stage. They hugged her again.

Aveoleala looked out into the crowd and saw Umaga glaring at her. She turned her attention away from her big brother. She knew that he was going to hurt her one of these days. She just continued to watch the fellow hall of famers being inducted into the hall of fame. She didn't mind the fact that some of them were making funny jokes and that. She would laugh at the jokes some of the time.

The next night...

Aveoleala walked down the hall dressed in a pair of blue jeans a black shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. She watched the matches backstage and saw how her brother Umaga had acted. She bit her lip in worry when she saw her brother lost to Bobby Lashley. She knew that she was in trouble with the fact being that Vince McMahon had just now become bald. She shook her head and saw that the last main event was going to happen. She watched Shawn Michaels and John Cena go at it. A smile came to her lips as Shawn got the three count. Little that she knew her older brother was standing behind her. She turned around and got hit with the Samoan spike. She held onto her throat in pain. It was burning horribly. Oh how bad she hurt now.

Umaga yelled at her in their own native language. He picked her up by the hair. She was much smaller than him. He threw her into the wall and she slid down the wall in pain.

How could she stop her bigger brother. She tried to stand up but her grabbed onto her again and threw her into the wall one more time. She screamed in pain. She didn't want to get up because of the fact being is that she knew that he could hurt her more than she thought he knew. He began to chock her. All of a sudden she felt his hands loosen and she saw Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Bobby Lashley pull him away from her.

Umaga left with Estrada.

Shawn kneeled down next to her as everyone else did as well.

"Are you ok?" asked Bobby.

She took a deep breath and it burned her throat. "Yeah I am fine." She said getting to her feet slowly. Her footing was wobbly.

"Are you sure you are ok you just got your head handed to you by Umaga." Said Jeff looking at her in concern.

She looked at him.

They realized how closely she resembled Umaga.

"Weren't any of you paying attention last night? I am Umaga's sister. Little sister. He just got mad at me for being here tonight. He's been mad at me for years. He just finally snapped."

"Well do you have a place to stay?" asked Matt.

"No... not now anyway. Umaga kicked me out of his room last night when he found out that I was staying with him."

Shawn let out a sigh. "You can stay with me Miss Fatu." he said softly.

She looked at him. "You guys are so nice to me."

"Well we want to help you out." Said Shawn looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you."

She went to take a step forward and fell down. "Damn it!" she yelled.

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"He re-injured my back."

"How did he do that?"

"He threw me into the wall."

"Well let's get you checked out."

"I'll be fine just give me a few minutes." She slowly stood up again. She walked a little bit. "See I am fine."

"Alright as long as you are ok."

Shawn grabbed her bags. "Alright let's go Miss Fatu."

Aveoleala nodded her head and followed Shawn to his rental car. "I thought you did a good job."

"What?"

"You won the title. I think you are going to be a better champion then John Cena."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You are the new diva aren't you?"

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Vince hired me yesterday. He said it would be good to have another Samoan on the WWE roster since there is very few left. I'll be probably the first Samoan woman on Raw."

"Well I hope you do a good job." He pulled into the parking lot. "Alright we are here."

The two of them went into the hotel.

Shawn unlocked his hotel room. "You can have the second bed." He said looking into her eyes.

"Alright thank you again for letting me stay with you Shawn." She said coming into the room with her bags.

He noticed the bruises appeared on her neck where Umaga had hit her in the neck with the Samoan spike. "Are you sure you don't need any ice or anything like that?"

"I am sure." She got her night clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts for bed. She crawled into bed. "Good night Shawn."

"Good night Miss Fatu."

She rolled over and went right to sleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 1 tell me what you guys think of it. Should I continue on with it or what?


End file.
